


Dear Remus...

by Seren_dipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_dipity/pseuds/Seren_dipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finds Hagrid in Godric's Hollow with baby Harry. </p>
<p>And Sirius is Harry's Godfather, dammit, he should be the one to take care of him!</p>
<p>(Based off of isozyme's really cute comic on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Remus...

Dear Remus...  
First: I apologize.  
Second: I kidnapped Harry.  
HELP.  
...Don't tell the order.  
-Padfoot

Sirius knew something was wrong as soon as he spotted Hagrid at Godric’s Hollow.  
“Hagrid! What are you doing here?”  
And when Hagrid didn’t answer, just turned his head away from Sirius, he could feel the cold hand of dread clutch at his gut.  
“…And where’s…”  
The house was broken down, the front door splintered.  
“…James…”  
The lights were all out, and there seemed to be no evidence that anything was living in the rubble.  
“…And Lily…?”  
And that’s when Sirius realized what happened.  
“Peter…” Sirius snarled in malice. This was his fault. The little rat had gone and stabbed his friends in the back, and it had cost James and Lily their lives.  
Sirius heard a baby wailing off in the dark, and turned to look at the small package Hagrid had tucked in his arms.  
“Harry!” Sirius gasped, staring at the baby as he struggled in Hagrid’s arms. Sirius stumbled towards Hagrid, legs weak from the realization that his friends were dead.  
“I can take him! I’m his godfather!” Sirius said, reaching towards the baby.  
Hagrid pulled away from Sirius, holding the baby closer to his chest.  
“Dumbledore says he goes to Lily’s sister…” Hagrid said, looking sorrowfully at Sirius.  
“Man… Seriously?” Sirius grumbled, then turned back to Hagrid.  
“Fuck Dumbledore! I’m his legal guardian!” Sirius said, taking another step towards Hagrid.  
“I can’t.”  
“He needs me! I can’t lose him! I’m all he has!” Sirius reasoned holding his hands up to gesture to his chest.  
“I’m so sorry…” Hagrid was mumbling now. He really did look sorry…  
“Hagrid.” Hagrid looked up. Sirius was holding his wand out, brandishing it in front of Hagrid’s face.  
“Give me Harry… Please don’t make me…” Sirius’ brow was furrowed, jaw clenched in concentration.  
“Sirius, no!” Hagrid said, taking a step back.  
“…”  
“…Stupefy.”  
Sirius looked at Hagrid. Hagrid looked back at Sirius. Then Hagrid slowly lowered himself to the ground, keeping Harry close to his chest as he laid himself out on the ground. Then he let out a massive snore, and relaxed all his muscles.  
Sirius picked Harry up from Hagrid’s chest softly, holding him close.  
“Let’s go kid.”  
As Sirius walks back to his flying motorbike, he hears a voice call behind him.  
“Support ‘is li’ll head, ye great idiot!” Sirius spins around to see Hagrid laying back down on the ground. Sirius smiles to himself, then swings a leg over the seat, taking care to support Harry’s head with one of his hands.  
“Don’t forget to burp ‘im after a feedin’!” Hagrid yells again, and Sirius waves a hand to acknowledge he heard him.  
“An’ make sure ‘e sleeps on ‘is back!” Sirius smiles to himself as he can just barely pick out Hagrid hollering over the sound of his motorbike as he zooms off into the night.  
\----  
About five minutes later, Hagrid is still lying on the ground, muttering about how he shouldn’t have done that.  
Despite what he says, he can’t help but smile.


End file.
